A Deadly Bond
by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: The bond between twins is something so complicated that even they can't explain it properly. They can love one another, but at the same time, be so jealous of their twin that it hurts more than can be imagined. The trio returns to Hogwarts, and Hermione ends up in a relationship with the most unexpected man ever: Severus Snape. But how will her friends deal with that? How will she?


**Yo. This is something that I randomly came up with outta nowhere, and I thought I'd test it out and see if anyone's interested in the idea. I just wanna say a couple of things here though, so this AN will be kinda long.**

**This _is _a SeverusxHermione fic, despite what it may seem like. Hermione's past is far darker than it originally is. There will be an oc who will likely be paired with the Weasley twins. I'm also putting out a minor slash warning between HarryxDraco. I can't really handle hardcore slash yet, so it's more me testing out how it works, really. Kay, I think that's it...  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters...**

"Granger Harmony."

A little nervous, a small girl stepped up to McGonagall. She sat down on the stool, and felt the Sorting Hat being placed on her head. Everything went dark and an unfamiliar voice sounded in her ear.

"Where shall I put you...?" it said in a sort of murmur. It continued to speak, but said nothing that she could understand.

Harmony already knew all about the four Houses because of her sister, who had read any book she could get her hands on. She honestly didn't care what House she ended up in, just as long as she and her sister ended up together.

"Gryffindor!"

The Hat was pulled off and Harmony hopped off the stool. She gave her sister a fleeting smile, before heading over to the loudest table in the massive Hall. She sat down next to a red haired boy she knew to be Fred Weasley. She had met the twins earlier on the train, and had no problem in identifying which twin was which. As they greeted one another, Professor McGonagall called the next name.

"Granger Hermione."

"Okay, relax, just relax..."

Harmony knew her sister was freaking out. She had never been good at hiding that stuff. She watched as the hat was placed over Hermione's head, and waited with bated breath. Crossing her fingers beneath the table, she hoped her sister ended up in the same House as her.

"Gryffindor!"

The table erupted in cheers and applause. Hermione hurried forward, looking both nervous and pleased. She took a seat opposite her sister, next to George, and the girls exchanged a smile. They were in the same House...

The sisters kept close together for the first couple of months of school. Everything was so overwhelming, even more so due to them being Muggleborn. But after Halloween, Hermione became much closer to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harmony understood of course, the two had saved her sister's life from that troll, but... Even though the sisters were still in the same classes, and in the same dormitory, they soon began to drift apart.

Though they shared the same face, they couldn't have been more different. Hermione was a bookworm, a very bright girl who aced all her classes. The professors couldn't have asked for a better student. She was very talkative, eager to share what she had learned. She was loyal and had amazing friends who cared for her as much as she them.

Harmony on the other hand, was very quiet and hardly ever spoke. It came as a surprise to many that her closest friends were Fred and George Weasley. She loved to read, just like her sister, but preferred to stick to fiction. Her grades were the opposite of her sister too. They remained on the low side, save for in DADA, Potions and Astronomy, where she excelled. But she was as loyal as Hermione was, and just as trustworthy. She cherished her friendship with the Weasley twins and knew they felt the same.

Until the end of their fifth year, Harmony found that she was jealous of her sister. Everyone always noticed Hermione first. It was always 'Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's best friend.' No one ever seemed to notice her. Not really. They had been inseparable at one point, so what had happened? She had watched her sister grow and change, and felt her resentment increase. She wanted to be her sister. She wanted what her sister had.

But not only was she jealous, she was scared. She was afraid of what being friends with Harry could do to Hermione. Their first year hadn't been as bad, but the second year, when Hermione had been petrified, or third year when she'd nearly been kissed by those Dementors? Harmony was terrified, but she was also envious.

But when she had walked into the Hospital Wing that day at the end of fifth year... When she had seen her sister, asleep in that bed, weak from Dolohov's curse that had scarred her chest, she felt her emotions melt away. She didn't want to be her sister anymore. She just wanted Hermione back. She wanted their bond back. And after building her courage, she had told Hermione so.

Things had picked up for the sisters, for Harmony. At least for a little while. They had spent so much time together during their sixth year, mainly because of Ron and Lavender. Harmony had helped her sister deal with her feelings about Ron and everything, and both were pleased with the rekindling of their relationship. But then Hermione left the next year. She went off with Harry and Ron. Went off to hunt Horcruxes. And she left Harmony alone with a secret she couldn't reveal to _anyone_.

Harmony didn't go back to Hogwarts that year either. How could she with what was going on? She stayed with her old friends, the Weasley twins. They knew each other well, and could care for themselves and one another without much of a hassle. She, just like everyone else who loved or cared for them, listened intently for any sort of news on the trio. Many people had asked Harmony what they had gone to do, and though she did indeed know, she lied to each and every one of them. Hermione had trusted her, and she was not about to break her word. She never knew where they were, but was contacted by them every now and then with a request for help...and food.

When Hermione returned, when the Dark Lord was defeated, when the war had ended, Harmony felt a surge of relief. Surely now she and Hermione could be together? Talk of the Golden Trio surfaced, and Harmony found herself being shunned aside yet again. But she was happy for her sister, there was no mistake about that. She was very proud of Hermione and her friends, proud of what they had accomplished. But her jealousy was beginning to return. Harmony hated herself for that...

* * *

"Hey, Harmony, come on, get up."

"...Ten more minutes..."

"No! Now! You're going to be late for breakfast, meaning you're also going to be late for your first class."

"I don't need breakfast...just lemme sleep..." The covers were suddenly pulled off from over her head, and the bright, rather annoying sunlight streamed in from between the strangely open curtains around her four poster, right onto her face. Harmony winced. "Dammit, Jekyll... Alright, fine. I'm up."

"Good," said Hermione with a smug smile. She dropped the blanket and stepped back. She was used to doing this, as it happened all the time, but she knew it couldn't happen as often anymore, since she and her sister no longer shared a dormitory. Hermione was Head Girl now, and had her own rooms down the hall from the Gryffindor common-room.

Harmony, ignoring the chattering of Lavender and Parvati, slid out of bed and began to get ready. As she didn't have time to head to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, she used a few useful charms she'd learned recently, instead. She pulled on her uniform and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Don't forget your tie."

"Yeah, yeah." She yanked the red and gold tie over her head.

"And your robes."

"Jeez, Jekyll, I've only been doing this for like, seven years." But she grabbed her robes and pulled them on, before picking up her bag and shouldering it. "Well? I thought you didn't want to be late?"

Huffing, Hermione turned and left the dormitory, her sister following in her wake with a smirk on her face. They made their way over to the Great Hall, ignoring the students rushing around them.

Even the way these twins dressed showed how different they were, uniform or not. Hermione was perfect, not a button out of place. She was slightly slumped over, no doubt owing to the many books she currently had slung over her back. Her hair was no longer frizzy, but fell down her back in elegant curls.

Harmony's uniform looked as if it had been put on in a half assed sort of way. Like her sister, her skirt was a tad shorter than regulation, her shirt wasn't buttoned up all the way either. A couple of buttons on the top were undone, doing nothing more than flashing just a bit of skin. Her tie was quite loose, whereas Hermione's was nice and tight. The sisters' hair was the same length, though it didn't seem to be, as Harmony's was straight and her sister's curly, but was the same shade of brown. Harmony's posture was straight, but betrayed what seemed to be laziness.

The twins entered the Great Hall and immediately headed over to the Gryffindor table. They sat down in their usual spots, with Hermione between her two closest friends, and Harmony across her, next to Ginny, who was seated across her brother today. They greeted their friends, then reached for their personal morning fixes. Though Hermione _was_ a morning person, you wouldn't want to mess with her until she had gotten in at least one cup of coffee. Harmony was the opposite of her sister there. She was a total night owl, and instead of coffee, which she didn't really like, she went for a nice cold glass of chocolate milk.

After the twins had finished a cup, Harry figured it was safe to speak. "Here," he said, handing them each a sheet of paper. "Time tables. McGonagall passed them out a couple of minutes before you two came in."

"Thank you, Harry."

"Thanks, man."

The sisters examined their schedules, which were very nearly similar, unlike Harry and Ron's which were exactly the same.

The sisters exchanged a glance before switching timetables. After examining them, they switched back. As this was something they did every year, no one said anything about it.

There was actually only one new teacher that year, as the rest were either still there, or coming back. Even though she was now Headmistress, McGonagall was still going to be teaching Transfiguration, but was no longer Head of Gryffindor House, of course. Flitwick was still there as Charms professor and Head of Ravenclaw House. Sprout was the same too. Professors Babbling, Vector, Sinistra, and Binns were also teaching the same as they always did. Trelawney and Firenze were still splitting Divination classes, and as seventh years got the centaur, some of the girls were quite pleased. Quidditch was still being taught by Madam Hooch, and Hagrid was still taking on Care of Magical Creatures, along with his other duties. The DADA professor this year, was both a returning teacher, and new Head of Gryffindor House; Remus Lupin. Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House was no longer Slughorn, who had gone back to his happy retirement, but a returning Severus Snape. There were many people who were pretty shocked at that.

The only new teacher was the Muggle Studies one. He was a man in his late twenties to early thirties, had soft brown hair that was swept back away from his face and a pair of striking blue eyes. He was very attractive in both face and physique, and his name was Jack Midnight. (AN: You're supposed to hate him, so go ahead and hate. No flames though, just y'know, normal hate. You're gonna despise him later on, I promise you that.)

The teens began to chat about this and that, seemingly not paying much attention to anything else. Harmony however, soon felt a sudden wave of panic run through her. This panic didn't belong to her though. It belonged to Hermione. Keeping her eyes on her plate, she focused on her sister.

_"Hey, Jekyll, you good?"_

Hermione jolted at the unexpected voice in her head. _"I'm perfectly fine."_

_"No, you're not. What's wrong?"_

_"Nothing's wrong, Hyde. I just realized how...busy this year's going to be, that's all."_

Harmony didn't believe her sister at all. _"...Alright."_

Hundreds of owls suddenly swarmed into the Hall, flying around in circles, looking for their owners or the recipients of their mail. Harmony completely lost her focus when an owl landed in front of her. She untied the letter and allowed the owl to help himself to some of her breakfast. Unsealing the letter, she began to read. She already knew who it was from. There weren't many people who would send _her_ mail, after all...

Hermione was very pleased when the post arrived. She knew her sister was very perceptive, and knew that Harmony didn't believe her in the slightest. She could tell. She watched as an owl landed in front of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and even Harmony. They had all gotten mail, and she hadn't. With a small frown, she returned to her eggs.

From beneath her lashes, she watched Harmony begin to read her letter, a small smile on her face. Hermione now knew who the letter was from.

"Those two," muttered Harmony, humour in her voice.

The letter had to have been from Fred and George. They were the only ones who could make Harmony smile like that, something Hermione knew. It was actually very sad. Harmony didn't smile much at all. She never really did, not even when they were little and didn't even know anything about magic. Of course, back then, she had a reason to not smile or laugh. They both did.

Hermione gave her head a little shake. _Put it back_, she told herself. _That was a long time ago and has nothing to do with us anymore. _

"Hermione?"

"'Mione?"

"Jekyll?"

"It seems your friends are attempting to gain your attention, Miss Granger," said a sudden, smooth voice. "Perhaps it would be best to pull your head out of the clouds and listen to them?"

Hermione blinked and turned her head to look behind her. There stood Severus Snape, staring down at her with those unfathomable black eyes, the usual sneer on his face. "Yes, sir," she muttered, standing up.

The group watched as Snape gave them all another glance before turning and walking away, his black robes billowing behind him. They all exchanged an odd look, before shrugging.

"Right," said Harry. "Anyway, c'mon, Hermione, we've gotta head up to Defence."

"Yeah," replied Hermione absently. "Yeah, okay..."

They walked out of the Great Hall and headed up the stairs, splitting up with Ginny a couple of floors up. She was a seventh year, whereas they were all 'eighth years' and had a different schedule than them. The four eighth years entered their DADA classroom, where Remus was already waiting.

"Good morning, all of you," he said with a smile.

"Good morning, Remus."

"Hey, Remus."

"Morning."

"Hey."

They took their seats and waited for the rest of their class to file in. While they did this, Harry spoke.

"Hermione, are you alright?"

Said girl blinked, surprised. "I'm fine, Harry. Why are you asking?"

"Sorry, it's just that you seem a little...off this morning."

"It's nothing. Don't worry. I'm perfectly alright." And it was with slight annoyance that Hermione saw Harry glance at her sister, saw Harmony give him a little nod. She knew what that meant. She knew her sister was confirming Harry's suspicions, and wondered when she had become so bad at hiding her emotions. Then again, she realized, Harry was the youngest Seeker in a century, and Harmony was the master at hiding emotions. It made sense that they would notice.

Defence Against the Dark Arts went off without a hitch. The majority of the students were very pleased to see Remus return as the DADA professor. They all knew that he was a fantastic teacher, that he would easily be able to prepare them for their NEWTs, that they could go to him if there was something wrong.

The entire day, really, seemed pretty normal. Hermione gave no more signs that something was wrong, so nobody pried into it. Every class began with a brief lecture on what their final exams would be like, stressing them all out, but other than that, it was a normal first day of class.

Hermione was happier than she normally would have been that night, when she got to retire into her own rooms. As long as she took certain precautions, she could think whatever she wanted, and no one, not even Harmony, would know what was going through her mind.

**And that's it for now. This was sorta more like an introductory chapter and all, so things'll pick up in the next one. Snape will also play a bigger role in the next chapter, since the first Potions lesson will happen then. Anyway, lemme know what you think. You can send me any questions in a review or a PM and I'll see what I can do.**

**My updates are very slow, like, seriously slow, so please be patient with me when it comes to updating. Er...I guess that's it for now. Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


End file.
